One Big, Weird Family
by haleyrox
Summary: Brooke and Haley are sisters, they are married to Nathan and Jake, they have kids. What happens on a typical day with this family?


**Summary:** Brooke and Haley are sister's, they are married to Nathan and Jake, they have kids. What happens on a typical day with this family?

**Author's Note:** I just put this one-shot together out of boredom so…enjoy! and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**One Big, Weird Family**

Brooke and Nathan were sitting in their living room watching a movie when suddenly they heard a yell.

"Mommy! Daddy!" they heard coming from the backyard.

They got up quickly and ran out the back door to see the little boy holding his knees with silent tears going down his cheeks.

Brooke bent down to the boy and said, "What happened sweetheart?"

The boy sniffled and looked up. "I tripped over a rock and I hit my knee."

Brooke looked down sympathetically. "Nathan go get a band-aid."

Nathan nodded and went into the kitchen.

Brooke sat down next to the boy who leaned against her. "What did I tell you about running around here Dean?"

Dean looked up, his blue eyes still shining with tears. "To be careful…I'm sorry I didn't listen mommy."

Brooke smiled lightly at the raven-haired, blue-eyed, 10 year old before her. "It's okay…just make sure you pay attention next time."

Dean nodded. "Okay mommy."

Just then Nathan came out with the band-aid.

He gave it to Brooke and sat down with them.

Brooke put the band-aid on Dean's knee, then she looked up. "Why don't we go to the River Court? Maybe we could meet up with Haley and Jake."

"Yeah!" Dean exclaimed.

Nathan shrugged. "Okay."

Brooke nodded. "Okay just let me call them and we'll be on our way."

---------------

"Aunt Haley!" Dean exclaimed as he ran over to her.

"Hi Dean," she said as she bent down to hug him.

"Hey Hales," Brooke and Nathan said.

"Hi guys," she smiled as she pulled away from Dean.

"Where's Jake?" Nathan asked as he looked around for his friend.

Haley laughed slightly. "He's trying to get the kids out of the car."

Dean looked up excitedly. "The twins came?"

Haley nodded with a smile. "You think you could help your uncle with the kids Dean?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yeah!" then he ran off toward the car.

"Stay with your uncle, Dean!" Brooke yelled after him.

"Okay!" he yelled back distantly.

Brooke looked back at Haley. "So how've you been little sister?"

"The same as I been since you last saw me Brooke," she said with a laugh.

"Oh please, a lot could've happened since yesterday," Brooke said with a scoff.

"Not when I was also on the phone with you after I left," Haley told her back.

"Hey anything can happen," Brooke said. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"That's what Jake's for."

"Oh so you only keep me around as a body guard," came Jake's response as he walked up to them.

"Of course not sweetie," Haley said as she gave him a light kiss.

"Ew!" said a voice below them.

"Yeah ew!" another voice agreed.

Everybody looked down to see a little boy and a little girl with disgusted faces.

"That's nasty," the boy said.

"Yeah that's nasty," the girl said, as she always agrees with her brother.

"Oh what? This," Jake said as he leaned down and gave Haley another kiss.

The twins gasped and covered their eyes simultaneously.

"Where's Dean?" Brooke asked as she realized that he didn't come back with his uncle.

"Yeah where'd he go?" Nathan asked as he too started to look around the River Court.

Jake looked down suspiciously at the twins who now had their eyes uncovered and were looking around as though they didn't know what was going on.

"Jonathan. Jenny," he said. "Where is he?"

Their eyes widened but they just shrugged. "We don't know."

Haley saw their faces and called her son over, "Jonathan get over here."

The shaggy haired boy gulped but nodded as he walked over to his mother.

Haley bent down so that she could see her ten year old in the eye. "Where is he?"

Johnathan looked down and stayed silent.

"John look at me."

He slowly complied and now had unshed tears in his eyes.

"Do you love mommy?" Haley asked.

He nodded.

"Then tell me where Dean is," she said softly.

The boy shakily pointed to a tree. "He is over there with Cindy from school."

Nathan smirked but Brooke had a scowl on her face at the information.

Nathan nudged Brooke. "You hear that? Our son is well on his way to being a ladies man."

Brooke's scowl turned into a pout. "But I don't want him to be a ladies man."

Nathan's eyes creased together in confusion. "You want him to be gay?"

Brooke ignored his statement but then said, "I just don't want him to end up like you," then realizing how that sounded her eyes widened. "Oh god! I didn't mean it like that…I just meant that…"

Nathan laughed. "I know."

After a while Dean came back with a smile on his face but then it turned to a frown when he reached his mother. "I'm sorry I wandered away from uncle Jake mommy."

Brooke saw her son's apologetic face and sighed. "Just don't do it again Dean, I'm serious."

He nodded and turned to the twins. "Hey Jonathan were you crying?"

John sniffled loudly. "No."

Haley laughed and picked her son up. "Oh my poor baby."

Jenny looked up sad at the fact that her mother picked Johnathan up and not her. Haley then saw her face and said, "I'll pick you up later okay Jen?"

The little girl nodded somewhat sadly.

Jake saw this and picked her up which caused the her to smile.

Dean now felt left out.

"Mommy pick me up," he said as he opened his arms.

Brooke obliged with a smile.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing around with the kids and joking around.

---------------

Brooke and Nathan were now in their living room couch.

Jake and Haley were on the floor along with the kids.

Right now the kid's were having a little argument as their parents watched on in amusement.

"No way!" Jonathan said.

"Yeah, no way!" Jenny agreed.

"Why not?" Dean said. "It's totally true."

"Basketball is so not cooler than the guitar," Jonathan said.

"So not," Jenny repeated.

Brooke leaned down and muttered to Haley. "I thought you told her to stop repeating Jonathan."

Haley muttered back, "We did. It's just a force of habit, she'll grow out of it."

They were interrupted by the children's debate.

"Basketball is cool because my dad plays it," Dean said simply, which caused Nathan to smirk.

"Your mommy doesn't," Johnathan said.

"Yeah, your mommy doesn't," Jenny agreed, then she decided to put in her own thought. "Besides our mommy and daddy both play the guitar."

Dean thought that information over and nodded. "Okay I'll give you that…how about this, we agree that they are both cool."

"Okay," the twins said simultaneously.

"Wow kids argue over the weirdest things," Nathan said from his seat on the couch.

"At least they resolved it without fighting," Haley told him.

"But still…it was like fighting over which cereal is better: Fruit Loops or Cocoa Puffs," Nathan said.

"I know…besides it's totally Cocoa Puffs," Jake said confidently from his spot on the floor.

"Oh please, it's totally Fruit Loops," Nathan said back.

"Actually, I agree with Jake," Haley said.

"You would, you're married to the guy," Nathan said.

"I agree with you babe," Brooke said.

"See? We have someone who's being honest," Nathan said smugly.

The kids looked up and their parents and watched them bicker over which cereal is better.

"Parents are weird," Jonathan pointed out as he continued to watch the supposed adults.

"Yeah, weird," Jenny repeated.

"Totally," Dean agreed.

"Good thing we're not like that," Jonathan said.

"Yeah, good thing," Jenny said.

"Besides it's all about the Fruit Loops," Dean remarked confidently.

Nathan stopped his rant about how tasty Fruit Loops were to look over at his son. "See? Even my kid agrees."

"Jenny which do you like?" Jake asked.

"Cocoa Puffs!" Jenny exclaimed with a smile.

Nathan looked over at Jonathan. "What cereal do you like?"

Jonathan looked up. "I like Honey Nut Cheerios."

"That's my favorite," Haley smiled.

"I thought it was Cocoa Puffs," Nathan said as he looked at her suspiciously.

"I said I prefer it to Fruit Loops," Haley said. "I prefer anything to Fruit Loops…the bird freaks me out."

Everyone laughed, even the kids.

"Wow…" Dean commented with a smile.

"Yeah…my mom is weird," Jonathan said proudly.

"Yeah…weird," Jenny said with the same amount of pride for her mother.

They liked having a weird mother because they saw weird as cool. Which is why they value the way their parents act so much…no matter how much they deny it.

Dean smiled. "I have the bes test idea ever!"

Nathan couldn't help but think of Brooke's enthusiasm whenever his son spoke like this. It was cute.

"What is it?" Nathan asked with curiosity.

"Each one of us has to say something that is weird, nasty, or insulting…it could be totally from out of nowhere or it could be something that actually happened but whatever it is, it has to be either weird, nasty, or insulting," he explained triumphantly.

Jake pretended to think it over then smiled. "I like it."

"Me too," Haley said.

"Why not?" Brooke shrugged with a smirk.

"Okay," Nathan said. "Who's gonna go first?"

"We will!" the twins exclaimed happily.

They looked at each other, whispered something that only they could hear, and then they nodded with small smiles before turning their heads to look at the adults.

Jenny then stood up and walked over to the couch and eyed everyone of the adults up and down before walking back over to her brother to whisper something in his ear, he smirked and stood up to walk in front of Nathan.

He cleared his throat as he motioned Jenny to stand next to him she did so as he started to speak.

"Roses are red…" he started while looking at Nathan.

Jenny cut in. "Violets are blue…"

"Who in the world…" Jonathan continued.

They looked at each other before looking back at Nathan.

"Would would get married to you?" they finished simultaneously.

Dean snickered, as did Jake and Haley.

"Hey," Brooke said in a fake offended voice.

The twins shrugged.

"You said it could be insulting," Jonathan said as he sat down.

"Yeah, insulting," Jenny said as she sat down next to her brother.

"That, I did," Dean said with a laugh. "I guess it's my turn."

Dean cracked his fingers before putting his finger to his chin to look deep in thought. "Hmm…"

After a while he smirked. "I got it!"

He walked over to his a mother.

"Mommy…what I say next may make you angry…" he warned then cleared his throat. "Okay so when I was five, mommy was sick and daddy was with Uncle Lucas buying cough medicine…I felt bad that she didn't feel well so I gave her a glass of water…"

"I remember that," Brooke said with pride. "You were so sweet."

"Yeah…it ain't gonna be so sweet when I tell you the whole story," Dean muttered hoping she didn't hear him. "Anyway…we didn't have any water that day, remember?"

"Hey yeah, I remember…" Brooke said. "So how did you get it? The tap?"

"I wish I was that smart," he muttered again before speaking normally again. "Uh…no actually I got it from…the toilet."

"What?!" Brooke exclaimed in disgust.

"And that…" Dean said in conclusion. "Is my nasty story."

He sat down next to Jonathan on the floor, ignoring his mother.

"Oh I am so next," Haley said eagerly. "Okay I'll do a weird one."

"Good," Brooke said gratefully.

"One day, when the twins were like three years old, I couldn't't find Jake anywhere so I checked the basement and I found him," Haley looked over at Jake and smirked when she saw he covered his face with a cushion. "He was wearing a wig and singing Oops I Did It Again."

"What?" Nathan laughed.

Jake glared at her playfully before laughing, "Hey what about the time you ran away from Goofy at Disney."

"Hey why _did_ you do that?" Brooke asked with interest as she remembered her sister yelling 'get this freak away from me' while running away from the over sized dog.

"Don't ask," Haley said with a shudder as old memories of getting stuck in a dark closet with a Goofy toy came to her.

"On that note," Brooke said as she saw her sister zoned out. "I think we had enough."

"Yeah," they agreed.

"So what now?" Jake asked.

"We sleep," Brooke replied as she yawned and leaned her head on Nathan's shoulder. "Trust me…we need some rest considering how weird this family is."

"It is so weird," Dean said as he laid back on the floor and immediately began to snore.

"This family is weird," Jonathan agreed proudly as he yawned as well.

"Yeah, weird," Jenny agreed as her eyes drifted shut.

**The End**

**A.N:**Okay that's it, I hope it didn't suck too bad. Also i would appreciate it if you reviewed…pretty please.


End file.
